Footsteps in the dark
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: When your being kept like a prisoner in your own home what can you do? For Sakura at least it's starting to get too much. PLease read and review and try no to cry. Mature for drug and suicide implications.


**This is actually my English coursework! But I just love it so much that I adapted it, so it would work for Naruto.**

**The Idea is this; Sakura is 9. Her mother is dead and she lives with her father.**

**Read it. It made my English teacher cry.**

**But I got an A (feels proud)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the story line is purely fictional. I have definetly ****not**** based it on my own life!

* * *

**

**Footsteps at midnight**

By Beautifulx-tears

I can hear it now.

Coming closer and closer.

Heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Along the corridor.

Then stop.

My ear pressed hard against the wood of the door, focusing on what's happening on the other side.

Breathing.

Sharp, heavy, uneven.

I can imagine the hand reaching for the doorknob.

I shift my weight against the dresser that I've placed in front of my bedroom door.

Not tonight.

Tonight of all nights.

Dear God…

Please …

Not tonight.

Blood beats rapid and loud in my ear, eating through the gut wrenching silence.

The calm just before the storm.

Then I hear it.

Footsteps, getting quieter and quieter.

Walking away.

-

I feel a sharp gasp of breath escape me, as my legs slam to the ground.

I collapse from the effort of trying to remain still and calm for so long.

It wasn't tonight.

I'm safe until tomorrow.

I glance at the beat up old clock that's hanging on my wall, against the peeling wallpaper.

12:15.

He was early tonight; usually Dad doesn't get home from the pub until 1:00am.

I thank the lord I was at least prepared for the worst tonight.

The Dresser trick was something I'd been working on for at least a month.

It was a Barricade.

A barricade if Dad decided to vent his anger.

I'm so glad it wasn't tonight.

-

Ever since mum died, everything's gotten worse.

When she was here, she could calm him down.

When she was here, she managed to stop him.

Everything is so different now that she's gone.

Life is just so much harder.

I always work myself up into a frenzy every night, waiting for him to come and deal the punishment.

Punishment for being alive.

-

I feel the scars that line my arms and legs.

Long, ugly and so painful even now.

Bruises on my neck.

Stranglers' marks.

They hurt just as much.

I remember the night that he gave them to me, how scared I had been.

I was so sure he was going to kill me that night.

He didn't though, but god I wish he had.

-

The kids at school don't understand.

It's always "Sakuras neck is so dirty, she never washes!" or "Look at those scars on her wrists! Ergh I reckon she's nuts you know!"

I don't know why they never click.

I wish they would.

If they clicked about what was going on, maybe they'd help.

They could tell someone.

Tell someone so I wouldn't have to.

Dad said he'd drown me in the lake if I ever told.

-

The Teachers are just the same.

They don't understand either.

They seem to think they do it myself.

As if I sit in my room with a knife every night.

Why don't they see?

I want them so badly to see.

You watch those adverts that tell you to tell a teacher, but how can I tell if they don't see?

How can I tell if they don't understand?

How can I tell?

-

I feel my tears stain my cheek.

Blood drips onto my knees.

Dad shone a torch into my eyes last month, after him and Big Joe did a few lines of snow.

He forced my head still as he made me stare at the bright yellow light.

I couldn't see properly for a week after it, and even now whenever I cry it's always blood.

-

The vicar at church says that bad people cry blood.

He says that it's because of all the people they have hurt.

I never knew I'd ever hurt anyone, but I guess I must have.

-

I hurt my dad.

It really is all my fault that mums dead.

If I'd walked into the bathroom just a few minutes earlier, maybe I would have been able to stop her from jumping.

Or maybe I could have jumped with her.

Either way I would've been better off.

Ever since mum jumped, Dad blamed me.

So he punishes me for hurting him.

He hits harder than he did when she was here.

He's more merciless.

My tears and screams can't slow him down anymore.

They just spur him on.

I wish he could understand that it has hurt me as much as it has hurt him.

Maybe if he did understand he wouldn't hit as hard.

-

It's getting a bit lighter now.

I've been sitting on my floor for almost 4 hours, just thinking.

Thinking about my life is really painful.

Almost as painful as having to live in it.

-

I glance back to my clock. 4:15am.

Dad goes out to work at 5.

The dressers still against my door, so he still can't get in.

If I wait those 45 minutes, I can finally leave.

It's all part of what I've been planning.

Dad leaves for work and then I leave forever.

I've got it all figured out.

I'm going to go and see Tsunade, mums old friend in Suna.

I'll take a train.

If I've managed to stay alive for the 9 years of my life, I can take a train to Suna.

Just 45 minutes.

45 minutes until I can leave.

45 minutes until I can stop the pain.

45 minutes until I can stop being a bad person.

45 minutes until I can stop hurting people.

45 minutes.

Just 45 more minutes.

* * *

**The End ... No More Updates**

**Child abuse – It has to stop.**

**I hope that hasn't offended anyone. It's not really going to appeal to everyone out there.**

**I would love it if you could review and tell me what you think.**

**-x-**


End file.
